


I may be hurt but doesn’t mean I don’t love you

by Evakfiction



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Isak, Jealousy, M/M, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakfiction/pseuds/Evakfiction
Summary: Isak is drunk and jealous. When they get home, it gets out of hand.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	I may be hurt but doesn’t mean I don’t love you

Even and Isak came back from a party early. Isak could tell Even was mad, just by his face and the heat that radiated off him. Whenever they hold hands while walking, Even will never let go. Even if his hands are cold, but this time when Isak reached out, Even pulled his hand back and said his are too cold. That’s when Isak felt weight on his shoulders get heavy.

“We need to talk” Even closed the door behind him and looked at Isak with a serious face. They had already taken off their shoes and Isak was struggling to take off his jacket. Even helped him take it off with a grip that showed he was not in the mood for a quiet, undiscussed, night. 

Even stomped his way to the kitchen while Isak followed behind cautiously. Even handed him a glass of water and leaded him to sit down at their two seated dining table. 

It was an uncomfortable silence until Isak decided to break it.

“Even I’m sor-“

“No. Let me speak first please” Even looked up at him with a determined face.

“Isak, you hold such a special place in my heart that I would let nobody get to. I don’t know how many times I have to remind you that. This is the third time this has happened! I just wanted you to get to know my co-workers and the one time we see one at a party, you act rude to him.”

Isak’s sober thoughts would have told himself to drop it. That he’s wrong in this situation, but his drunk self has other plans.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have acted like that if you weren’t flirting with him!” 

Something flashed over Even’s face for a second until it was set on anger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know well enough what that means Even” They we’re yelling, the next door neighbours might hear everything they were screaming out. Isak knew he was going out of line and he was going to end up saying something he’ll regret. He was just so drunk and insecure. 

“No actually. I don’t.”

“You think you’re just being friendly but you’re actually not! I saw you! You were flirting with him!” 

“Isak I doubt that I was ever-“

“You’ve done it to Sonja, who knows if you’ll do it to me?!?” Okay. Now he was starting to step over that line.

Even’s face turns into confusion. 

“You think I would do that to you?”

“You probably go behind my back and flirt with Oliver-“

“Do you really not trust me?”

“No I don’t! Because not only are you a player but you’re crazy too. Does Oliver know? Should I tell him before you go all manic on him while you two are hooking up?!” 

They both stood there, looking at each other. Mouth agape and eyes wide. 

Even felt like everything around him stopped. It was until he saw the realization hit Isak, reflecting over what he said. It was until Isak whispered “Shit”.

Even started to gather his things.

“Even..” Isak tries get his attention by walking towards Even, reaching his arm out to him, but Even just walks the other taking his backpack and shoving a shirt and pant in there.

“Evy, wait, what are you doing?” Isak started to panic, his eyes starting to tear up a bit.

“Even please, where are you going?!”

He’s putting on his shoes “At my parents. Just for a few days, maybe. We’re clearly too angry and tired to communicate right now.” Not pointing out how drunk Isak was.

Isak tries to grab his arm, but fails miserably because he was drunk. “Even please, don’t leave me” his voice starts to quiver and Even stops midway when reaching for his jacket. He remains still for a moment, as if he’s thinking deeply about something

He starts to put his jacket back on the hanger and takes off his shoes. He grabs a hold of Isak, hugging him tightly as Isak starts to cry, almost sobbing. “I’m right here, Issy. I’m right here baby, let’s go to bed” he looks down at Isak, eyebrows raised, waiting for a response. Isak nods.

Even leads him to the bed and cuddles him until he’s fallen asleep. Kissing Isak’s forehead whenever he heard whimpering. He pulls out his phone and quickly shoots a text to his mom and dad. Then gets up slowly not to wake up Isak, taking a second after to look at him.

“I promise Isak, I would never leave you.”

_ *The next morning* _

Isak wakes up to find no warmth near him, so he starts to panic. He quickly sits up, picking up his phone to look at the time, only to find a message from Even.

“At my parents’ right now. I’ll be back tomorrow morning.’

Tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow morning.

Tomorrow is a Sunday.

Isak deflates and starts to overthink.

‘He hates me right now’

‘You’re so dumb Isak’

‘Why do you never think before you say it’

‘He’s going to break up with you now’

Isak feels something break and hears a sob escape from his lips. He falls back onto the bed and curls up under his duvet. Soaking up the pillow.

‘You’re so stupid Isak’

‘Stupid’

‘Stupid’

He skips breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Staying in bed the whole day.

*Sunday, 11:06 am*

Isak hears the door unlock and stays pretending to sleep. He wasn’t ready to face anything just that. If anything, he wasn’t ready to even look at Even, just to be told that they should break up.

Even takes off his shoes and jacket, and looks into the bedroom. He knows Isak is pretending, just by his position. He starts to wonder if Isak has eaten anything yet or not, so he heads into the kitchen to make brunch. He makes 2 thick sandwiches, filled with all the right vegetables.

He comes back into the kitchen and sets the sandwiches on the nightstand. Isak’s back is turned to him and Even sits down on the bed beside him.

“Issy, I made sandwiches” there was a soft tone to Even’s voice and Isak had no appetite, whatsoever.

“Baby.. you have to eat.” He brushes the back of Isak’s hair with his fingers. 

Isak slowly gets up.

“There you go” Even smiles and grabs the plate of sandwiches, placing it on the bed between the both of them. Isak takes the sandwich in his hand and stares at it, and Even stares at him.

A few minutes later, Even is already done with his sandwich while Isak has only made it almost half way. He sets it on his plate and puts it infront of Even, showing him that he couldn’t eat anymore of it.

Even sets both of the plates on the bedside and gently grabs Isak’s hands.

“Isak, can we please talk?” 

He looks down and nods. Even looks at him and stares.

“My co-workers will always stay either co-workers or friends. I love making friends, and you know that. So when I get to introduce you to co-workers, I get happy because it lets me know that you support me.”

Isak’s still looking down and nodding. He feels like a little child getting lectured.

“Now, Oliver is just a co-worker, so when I introduced you, I was really excited. And for you to act like that, it honestly kind of hurt. Obviously I was mad about that, but something you said hurt me even more.”

Isak pulls his hands back and slides them under his duvet.

“Do you really not trust me at all? I won’t be mad, but I just want to know about how can I build that trust with you.” 

That makes Isak cry. The fact that Even is willing to know how to improve, even after Isak has said that out of insecurity and a drunk mind. Isak didn’t deserve Even. He doesn’t deserve him at all. Even can do so much better, but yet he’s still stuck with a stubborn child that never deserved love.

Isak looks down with teary eyes “I do trust you”

“Then did I do something wrong for you to say that?”

Isak’s voice starts to waver “No.” he can’t hold it in anymore and chokes out a sob. “I’m sorry”

He feels Even’s arms wrap around him, “Issy, why are you sorry?”

“B-because I was d-d-drunk and dumb” his words starts to jumble up as he tries to breathe through the heavy sobs.

He feels Even’s arms tighten around him. Soon enough, he pulls Isak towards his lap and holds him like a baby. 

“Bubba” he brings his lips to Isak’s forehead “Its okay, I completely understand.” He waits for Isak to calm down.

“It did hurt me, I won’t lie. I just hate it when we fight.”

Isak grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers. 

“I was really drunk and jealous and that was completely my fault. I just don’t handle jealousy well and I’m really sorry” he says it in his soft voice that Even kisses the top of his head.

“It’s okay baby.”

Even tilts Isak’s head up to look at him. He takes in the swollen eyes and tearful stains. “You’re so beautiful Isak”

He sees Isak’s cheeks go red.

He stretches over to the nightstand and grabs the plate of sandwich. He places then in-front of them.

“Now, let’s not let these amazing sandwiches go to waste”


End file.
